Boundless Love
by JDHarris1990
Summary: Jaime's feeling down on life and asks Cody for advice. Luckily Cody's there to help with a little more than advice! After all, they do say the best friendships turn into amazing relationships!


**A/N: Another cute little oneshot for you all. This one was originally written for the Strange Love Collection 2011, but since it hasn't been updated in so long, I figured I'd post it up! Of course, I beefed it up a bit because it felt a little rushed to me. Anyway, hope you guys like it! Read and Review!**

**Note: I don't own Suite Life or anything involved with it. (Darn. Lol.)**

**

* * *

**

**Boundless Love**

Cody strolled down the halls of Buckner Middle School, daydreaming. The normal stuff was on his mind. Science club, Mathletes, the chess team. He sighed at the realization that the only thing on his mind was academics. As much as he loved being smart and excited about learning, Cody felt that maybe he was too involved with school work and academics. It was the first time in forever where he grew weary of being so active in school.

"Cody!" A familiar voice shouted from across the hall, breaking Cody's train of thought.

"Hey! Jaime!" He ran over to the brown haired boy, who was wheeling himself in his wheelchair. "Need some help?" Cody took the handles of the chair. "Where ya headed?"

"Room 205." Jaime replied with a smile. Cody begun pushing him slowly through the halls. "Thanks, Cody. My arms were getting really tired…You're a pal."

"So? How'd you do on the science pop quiz we got the other day?" Cody asked curiously.

"Awesome! I got an A!" Jaime replied happily.

"That's great, Jaime! I'm very proud of you!" The two continued down the hall, taking and laughing about random nonsense. Halfway to their destination, Jaime stopped Cody.

"Can I…ask you something, Cody?" He timidly asked. Cody walked to the front of him to make eye contact.

"Sure. Anything."

"Now…I really want you to be honest with me."

"Of course, Jaime."

"Do...you see me as a regular person?" Jaime asked shyly, fiddling with his fingers.

"What do you mean?" Cody asked, kneeling down in front of the boy.

"Like…Y'know…A normal person. Not like someone helpless. A lot of people try not to offend me or they're extra polite or nice to me…But I feel like they only do that because I'm in this chair. I just wanna be sure you're not doing the same thing…" He hung his head down.

"Of course not, Jamie! It doesn't matter to me whether or not you're in a wheelchair. You're still the cool dude I know. You're still the excellent basketball player I know. It's not what's on the outside that matters to me…It's what's on the inside." Cody assured the boy. A gleaming smile spread across Jamie's face, reaching over to Cody for a hug.

"Thanks, Cody…I knew I can count on you to tell me the truth…"

"No problem buddy. Now let's get you to class." Cody returned to pushing the boy, finally arriving at room 205. "See you after class?"

"Definitely!" Jaime said, smiling. He waved before wheeling himself into the room.

Cody slowly strolled to his Biology class, once again immersed in thought. This time, though, these thoughts weren't about academics or school at all. Instead they were fixated on something he'd thought about more than he could remember. Jaime. Cody's words had a lot more meaning to them than Jaime knew. Cody didn't just see him as a regular person, rather he saw him as more than that. There was something about the boy that made Cody melt. Whether it was the way his voice was timid and cute or his charming boyish looks, he had come to the conclusion a while ago that he seen Jaime as more than just a friend. Although he'd felt this way for quite some time, he'd never actually told him, or anyone else for that matter.

"_I couldn't tell Jaime…He'd act weird. And mom would NEVER approve of me dating a GUY…And Zack would have a field day…" _Cody thought. Cody figured he was gay since he got into middle school, never once looking at a girl. It was the guys that he'd always looked at and crushed on, but in an attempt to hide it he pushed his feelings aside for school. His train of thought was once again broken by the second class bell, telling him he was late. He ran off to his class, hoping he'd make it before the teacher noticed.

* * *

"Dude! That shot you made at the last second was MONSTER, Jaime." Zack said excitedly. "I mean, you just…and then SWOOSH! Nothin' but net!"

"Heh…Thanks, Zack." Jaime replied. Cody noticed Jaime's focus wasn't Zack's boasting and general jibber jabber. He was intent on looking forward, a longing look in his eyes. This told Cody immediately that something was bugging him.

"Hey…You alright, Jaime?" Cody asked.

"Me? Oh… Yea, I'm fine. Don't worry." Jaime replied timidly.

"Yeah! How could he NOT be fine! He basically won the game!" Zack included. Cody just rolled his eyes.

"_He wouldn't notice something like this…He's too boyish." _Cody stared at the boy, who still looked down. Cody maneuvered his way next to Jaime.

"Sure? You look a little down." Cody pryed.

"C'mon, Codes! Leave him alone! Let him bask in the glory of his awesomeness!" Zack shouted, pretending to dribble a ball and shoot it, oblivious to anything around him.

"I'm fine, Cody. Really…" He continued to wheel his chair slowly. Cody decided to take the chair and push for him. Jaime shot a thankful look toward Cody, who returned it with a smile.

* * *

The three finally arrived at their suite, Zack immediately rushing into the bathroom.

"Geez. He sure had to go…." Cody exclaimed.

"Haa." Jaime forced. His face still held a look of contempt and sadness, his body starting to slump in his chair. Cody pulled a chair next to him.

"Seriously…Something is wrong. I've noticed it since we've been walking. What's going on?" Cody worried.

"No…I'm fine. Really." He replied. Cody pulled his chair in front of Jaime.

"You can tell me anything, Jaime. I'm your friend, remember? I was honest with you before…So be honest with me. What's wrong?" Jaime let out a sigh and looked at him. "Is this about before? The whole "feeling normal" thing?"

"Kind of…But not really." He replied.

"Then what's up?"

"It's just…I'm afraid I might never be able to find someone to…y'know…'like me'."

"What? That's nonsense, dude. I'm sure you'll find someone who'll like you." Cody tried assuring him.

"C'mon, Cody! Let's get real! Who'd like me? The guy who can't walk! Everybody is always so nice to me and everything…but never would someone actually consider liking me like that…I'm damaged goods."

"Damaged goods? That's crazy. Besides…You never really know who actually feels something for you. You'd be surprised!" Cody assured him, putting a hand on Jaime's shoulder. The boy quickly pushed it aside.

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up, Cody. But I highly doubt anyone feels anything for me. They all feel bad…"

"Don't say that…" Cody felt terrible at how Jaime was feeling.

"I… think I'm just gonna head home. I'll talk to you later, Cody… Tell Zack I'll see him tomorrow, too…" Jaime said, maneuvering his wheelchair toward the door. Cody watched as the boy slowly guided himself toward the door. Before he could get far enough, Cody grabbed the handles of the chair, stopping him. He turned the wheelchair around, Jaime now facing him.

"Listen, Jaime. You wanted me to be honest with you, so I will be. I think you should stop feeling so down about yourself! Right now, you're not thinking like a normal person! Like I said, you never really know who feels certain things about you!" Cody said sternly, trying to snap the boy out of his depression.

"Who, Cody? Who? Who would like a sap like me? Unable to do a thing! I can't even get up a flight of stairs without someone helping me! So tell me? Who would like someone who can't even climb a flight of stairs?" Jaime blurted out. Cody could tell he was close to tears. At that moment, something inside Cody lit up and without giving it another thought, Cody leaned in and connected Jaime's lips to his own. The feeling of Jaime's lips against his own brought Cody into a state of euphoria, mentally recording every blissful moment. After finally pulling away, Jaime's face had a look of confusion sprawled across it. Cody took his seat once more, his cheeks a bright tint of red.

"Cody…I…Uh…What was that for?"

"Jaime…I know this is gonna sound weird coming from me, but hear me out." Jaime looked on, giving Cody the go-ahead to explain himself. Cody took hold of Jaime's hand and looked him dead in the face.

"Out of all the people I know…I've never known someone as strong and ambitious as you before. You're not only good at defying all odds and destroying every athletic thing out there, but you're also really smart. Alongside that, you're handsome, funny, kind, and humble. So when you say stuff like "No one will ever like me.", it makes me angry because…I've…liked you for a while, Jaime. A long while. And I mean like you like THAT…More than a friend." Jaime's eyes nearly bulged out of his head after hearing Cody's confession. Cody squeezed the boys hand tighter, willing himself to go on. "Yeah, I know…It makes me gay and whatnot, but I don't care about any of that right now… I just want you to know, regardless of whether or not you feel the same…Someone DOES like you like that. A lot. And that person is me. I think that you ARE normal in my eyes…but you're also amazing in my eyes…" Cody finally finished. Things got silent, Jaime looking at Cody. He released his grasp of Jaime's hand and got up, thinking he just destroyed any chances he had as Jaime's friend. As Cody was about to walk off, Jaime quickly grabbed hold of Cody's hand, turning him back to his glance. Cody looked at the boy, noticing a single tear drop run down his cheek.

"Cody…Do you really mean that? You really think I'm amazing?" He asked.

"Yes, Jaime…I do. I've thought this for a while…I'm sorry if it's weird and all but –"

"It's not weird…Really, it's not…And since we're being honest…I gotta say this…You're the only person in this world that's ever treated me like a normal person, Cody. I knew I could always count on you to be honest with me…You always tell me if I'm doing something wrong and if I'm being stupid. Not like everyone else."

"Of course, Jaime."

"And I'm gonna admit to you…some nights…When I'm in bed and I'm not entirely asleep yet…I'll think about this stuff…Who I'll fall in love with…Who I'll marry…And sometimes…You come to mind. I think about how awesome you are to me…How kind you are… And how honest you are and how you really are the only person to actually treat me like I'm not in a wheel chair. And when I think about that…Almost every time I swear I think I'm in love with you or something…Because for some reason, every time I do think about you…I fall asleep really happy." Jaime said, a few more tear drops falling from their ducts. "And…even though I never really thought I was…y'know…gay or anything like that…For some reason you're different. You make me happy…Actually…I'm the happiest I've ever been right now." Jaime smiled. Cody immediately embraced him into a hug, their lips once again crashing into a sweet, love-filled kiss. For once, Cody felt right and happy. And from the way Jaime was playing with Cody's hair while they shared that kiss told him he felt the same way. They soon parted and smiled at one another.

Just in time, the door to the bathroom busted open, Zack emerging waving his hand in front of his face.

"PHEW! You do NOT wanna go in there! It smells like sewer in there, man…" Zack laughed. "So. We playing games or what?" He said, running to his room. Cody smiled at Jaime. The other boy smiled back, Cody grabbing hold of the chair and pushing Jaime toward the room.

"We tell no one we're together until college." Jaime said, jokingly.

"Oh? So we're together?" Cody replied, smiling.

"I dunno…Do you want to be?"

"Yeah…I'd like that." Cody said, kissing Jaime on the cheek before opening the door to the room.

* * *

**A/N: I absolutely loved writing (and rewriting) this story , because I got to play around with Cody's timid, cute, boyish nature! And Jaime was also REALLY fun to write, as well. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! R&R! **


End file.
